dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea
This page was edit by MizunoTsubaki please don't use my oc ever again Chelsea (チェルシー, Cherushii) is the best friend of Carla, Jessica, Natasha, Esmeralda and Denise as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the beloved wife of Jack Smith and the loving mother of Chris. Appearance Chelsea is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the five different hairstyles, she's has light green eyes, lightest-fair skin complexion and straight orange-red hair. As a child, she's have her hair in twin pigtails, as she's wearing a As a preteen, she's allowing her hair in low ponytails or pigtails, wear a As a teenager, she's lets her hair down to her waist, As a young adult, as a wife and mother, Personality As a child, Chelsea has a very cheerful and childish nature. She's often called "immature" and "irresponsible" but in reality she's the exact opposite. She also has a habit of cracking random jokes every now and then and almost always has a smile on her face. As a teenager, Chelsea is independent, kind, determined, friendly and brave. She loves her family fiercely but can come off teasing at times. Regardless, she will go to great lengths to protect them (and herself) when threatened. She proves to be a loyal, loving wife to Jack Smith, and the loving mother of Chris. As a wife and mother, Chelsea was a kind, caring and motherly woman. She loved her husband and son dearly and proved this when she risked her life to save her son to escape with his friends before her death along with her husband inside their burning house down from Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu during the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World, because of her love for her son to survive. Biography Background Chelsea is the young orphan of her life, until she meets Shawn Spencer and others to the Academy and falling in love with Jack Smith Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed), during the flashbacks of the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional Spencer World on the night of November 29 of Age 257. She was 29 years old when she's had been killed by Yakon and Pui Pui along with her husband and friends. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Chelsea is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, she's no match for Pui Pui and Yakon during the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World. Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - * Invisibility - * Force Field Generation - Video Games Appearances Chelsea is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Houko Kuwashima * FUNimation dub: Stephanie Young (kid/preteen), Brittney Karbowski (teen/adult, most media) Battles Major Battles Trivia * Chelsea's name means Japanese name (チェルシー or Cherushii) is in Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Chelsea is: Port. * In English the meaning of the name Chelsea is: Seaport. Place name; a London district. * In American the meaning of the name Chelsea is: Port. * It is pronounced CHELL-see. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Chelsea is "chalk landing place". From "cealc hyo", a place name for a port where chalk shipments were received. 20th-century coinage and place name, in reference to the glamorous district in London and several places in America, the earliest of which, in Maryland, was named in 1739. Possibly linked with British pop culture of the late 1960s and songs like Joni Mitchell's "Chelsea Morning". Also possibly influenced by Kelsey. First Daughter Chelsea Clinton was named after the Joni Mitchell song "Chelsea Morning". * Chelsea's favorite hobbies are listening to grandmother's stories, listening to music and spending time with Jack Smith. * Chelsea's favorite food is Chicken almond salad with swiss cheese and raspberries. * Chelsea's favorite vehicle is air skates. * Her favorite word is "warrior"(戦士Senshi). * Her favorite flower is morning glory. * Chelsea feels depressed when Jack is leaving her even for few hours. * Chelsea likes reading about biography of others. * Chelsea has allergy on dust and dangling lions. * Her favorite phrase is "beginning is not important as long as it is good ending"(それは良い結末であるとして初め限り、重要ではありませんSore wa yoi ketsumatsudearu to shite hajime kagiri, jūyōde wa arimasen). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased